warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nurgle
right Nurgle (wym. Nergol, lub Nergl), znany także jako Pan Zarazy, Wielki Plugawiciel, Mistrz Plag czy Władca Much to jeden z czterech Bogów Chaosu - ohydne bóstwo choroby, rozkładu i końca wszelkiego trwania. Jako Pan Zarazy jest dawcą cierpień, plag i zepsucia. Rozkoszuje się obdarzaniem śmiertelników czułym dotykiem zarazy i tworzeniem nowych epidemii jako "darów" dla ludzi. Pomimo chorowitego wyglądu, Nurgle jest zadziwiająco silny i niezwykle żywotny. Jego wyznawcy zdają się rosnąć w siłę, mimo że ich ciała pokryte są ranami, wyniszczone plagą, wypełnione flegmą i czarną krwią. Nurgle jest znany ze swojego spaczonego poczucia humoru, a czcicielom okazuje niezdrową miłość i troskę. Nurgle usiłuje zaznaczyć swą obecność na świecie przez rozprzestrzenianie chorób i plugastwa. Niczego nie pragnie bardziej, niż ujrzeć Stary Świat zmieniony w cuchnącą otchłań śmierci, zniszczenia i zarazy. Nie robi jednak tego z zamiłowania do brzydoty, a wręcz przeciwnie. Nurgle widzi piękno w tym, co dla normalnych istot jest odrażające. Rozkoszuje się istnieniem nabrzmiałych krost i raduje go woskowa bladość zmarłego na jedną z wielu roznoszonych przez niego chorób. Nurgle uważa za swój obowiązek odkrywanie piękna drzemiącego we wszystkich rzeczach, wydobywanie na świat tajemniczych cudów zepsucia. Dla Władcy Much piękno jest czymś, co rozkwita pod jego błogosławionym dotykiem, dąży więc do "upiększenia" całego świata. Charakter thumb|290px|Nurgle w swym królestwie.Nurgle jest Panem Rozkładu. To on ściąga na świat głód i zarazę i to ku niemu zwracają się śmiertelnicy, kiedy szukają ochrony przed wyniszczającą chorobą czy nieuniknionym zniedołężnieniem, jakie przynosi starość. Prędzej czy później, każdy czuje osłabiający dotyk Nurgla. Kiedy plony ulegają zepsuciu, kiedy dziecko dostaje gorączki, kiedy rana zaczyna się jątrzyć, na polu bitwy składa się ofiary Nurglowi, by ten zechciał powstrzymać swój wyrok. Ofiary przynoszą często zbawienny skutek, lecz przysługi Nurgla są potwornie drogie. Znany również jako Nurglitch, Onogal, Neiglen, i pod wieloma innymi imionami, Nurgle jest prastarym Bogiem o ustalonej reputacji. Nazywa się go również Panem Wszystkich Rzeczy, bowiem nawet jeśli coś wygląda nie wiadomo jak solidnie i trwale, zawsze podatne będzie na fizyczne zepsucie. Dzisiejszy pałac obróci się jutro w ruinę, dziewczyna stanie się staruchą, a nadzieja jest początkiem wiecznego żalu. Będący mrocznym odpowiednikiem prymitywnych bóstw płodności i natury, Nurgle jest dla swych zaślepionych akolitów uprzejmym, bez mała jowialnym bogiem, nazywanym Ojcem albo Dziadkiem Nurglem. I chociaż jest Panem Rozkładu, którego ciało trawi choroba, tryska energią i żądzą wiedzy – Nurgle miłuje wszelkie życie, nieważne, czy chodzi o kwilące niemowlę, czy choćby o wysypkę towarzyszącą dżumie. Podczas gdy niewierzący będą rozpaczać, kiedy mór spadnie na ich ziemie, wyznawcy Nurgla będą śmiać się i tańczyć, widząc wielkie dzieło swego pana. Akceptują w pełni daremność prób przeciwstawiania się Nurglowi i nieuniknioną ruinę, którą sprowadza na świat i radują się rozkładem, chorobą i zniszczeniem. Cóż można zrobić przeciw postępującej entropii, nieuchronnej jak upływ czasu? Nurgle jest określany przez wyznawców jako "kochający" i wykazuje wielkie zainteresowanie ich losami oraz działaniami. Szczególnie faworyzowani przez niego czciciele zostają obdarzeni najgorszymi możliwymi chorobami i często w wyniku straszliwych mutacji zamieniają się w ohydne monstra. Nurgle rozprzestrzenia choroby za pomocą podstępu, nakłaniając wyznawców, aby mieszali się z tłumem, kiedy tylko jest to możliwe. Nie ma nic przeciwko wojnie, gdyż ta przynosi głód, zwątpienie, brud i rozpacz, przez co stanowi doskonałą pożywkę dla nowych plag. Mówi się, że Nurgle szepcze do uszu rannych na polu bitwy, oferując im wieczne, aczkolwiek wypełnione zgnilizną życie, jeśli tylko odpowiedzą na jego wezwanie. Największym powodem do dumy jest dla Nurgla pobłogosławienie uzdrowicieli lub medyków i ukazanie im prawdziwego uroku zarazy. Władca Much uwielbia piękno choroby; nigdy nie chce niszczyć, a jedynie poprawiać i nauczać, jak odkryć ukryte cuda choroby. Oczywiście ukochane przez niego istoty zaczynają niszczeć i gnić pod jego czułym dotykiem, ale Nurglowi to nie przeszkadza, gdyż proces rozkładu wydobywa z ciała naturalne piękno. Nurgle jest często przedstawiany jako groteskowo otyły humanoid o chorobliwie zielonej skórze, pokrytej ropiejącymi ranami. Jego nalana twarz zwykle wykrzywiona jest w ironicznym uśmiechu, a spomiędzy warg wysuwa się niesamowicie długi język zakończony małą, pomarszczoną twarzyczką. Z rozdętej głowy wyrastają dwa wielkie, pożółkłe i obłupane rogi, pokryte krwią i innymi wydzielinami. Jego skóra jest popękana i poraniona, a nieopisane, toczone zgnilizną organy wypływają przez rozdartą skórę i wiszą niczym falbany wokół jego brzuszyska. Z jego odkrytych wnętrzności wysypują się Nurglęta – złośliwe stworzonka, chichoczące w czasie zabaw pośród plugastwa. Nurgle uwielbia swój wygląd i pomniejsze demony tworzy na swoje podobieństwo. Ze swego tronu hołubi wyznawców, przemawiając do nich czułym głosem, ale jednocześnie miażdży niezliczoną ilość sług olbrzymim cielskiem lub zwykłym klepnięciem nabrzmiałej ręki. Otacza go ciemna chmura malutkich, demonicznych insektów, a każdy z nich nosi na grzbiecie symbol Pana Moru. thumb|278px|Wojska wyznające NurglaJego królestwo jest krainą nieopisanej ohydy, wygląda jak wszystkie kloaki i kostnice świata zebrane w jedną, kipiącą masę. Ci, którzy widzieli ten przerażający pałac nigdy potem nie są w stanie oczyścić zbrukanego ciała i splugawionej duszy, by spojrzeć na świat inaczej jak na kloaczny dół, którym w istocie jest. Ojciec Nurgle jest łaskawy. Nigdy nie skąpi królestwom śmiertelników swych ostatnich mikstur, albowiem w swym pełnym zgnilizny kotle Nurgle ma wystarczająco darów dla wszystkich. Powiada się, że Pana Moru cieszy każda nowa krosta, każda nieznana wysypka i nowy pęcherz i nie masz innego boga, który tak bardzo interesowałby się stanem swych wyznawców. Tak jak w przypadku pozostałych Bogów Chaosu, Nurgle nie ma żadnych świąt. Dla jego wyznawców świętem jest każda choroba, która zabija wielu ludzi. Często właśnie wyznawcy rozsiewają zarazę, tworząc plagę, od której umierają całe miasta. Największym wrogiem Pana Rozkładu jest Shallya, bogini miłosierdzia. Wyznawcy Lorda Korupcji, gdzie tylko mogą zwalczają ten kult, ponieważ wiele zaraz i chorób zostało stłumionych przez kapłanów i kapłanki bogini leczenia w przyświątynnych szpitalach. Aby stać się kapłanem, nowicjusz musi zrobić coś czym przypodoba się bogu, choć ten bardzo rzadko daje jakiekolwiek wskazówki. Najczęściej wystarczy wywołanie jakiejś choroby w wiosce, albo sprowadzenie moru na zwierzęta. Ale próby stają się coraz większe, kiedy chce się osiągnąć wyższy poziom. Na przykład by stać się najwyższym kapłanem, trzeba zarazić jakieś wielkie miasto, lub zniszczyć jakąś większą świątynie Shallyi. Wojownicy Chaosu Nurgla Czempioni Nurgla, choć w ich ciałach szaleje choroba, stają się odporni na wszelkiego typu zarazy, ból, czy niewygody. Choć ich ciała mogą gnić i pękać, duch Nurgla utrzymuje ich przy życiu. Dlatego też Czempioni Nurgla wykazują wyjątkową odporność na rany i trafienia – rany, które innych uczyniłyby kalekami, nie przeszkadzają im walczyć dalej w imię ich patrona. Wyglądają naprawdę przerażająco, dalece straszniej niż inni Czempioni Chaosu, ze swą łuszczącą się skórą, brzuchami wydętymi od trupiego gazu i bijącym od nich odorem kostnicy, thumb|278px|Czempion Nurglaprzypominającymi śmiertelnikom o czekającym ich losie. Armie maszerujące na wojnę pod wezwaniem Nurgla wyglądają naprawdę odpychająco. Wybrańców Nurgla otaczają roje grubych much, żerujących na otwartych czyrakach i ropniach, wciskających się do oczu, nosa i uszu każdego, kto na nich spojrzy. Wojowników Nurgla otacza zielona chmura morowych wyziewów, dusząca wszystkich, którzy wejdą w zasięg ich zardzewiałych ostrzy. Nie znaczy to, że żołnierzom Nurgla towarzyszy wyłącznie ponurość i brud, gdyż jego wybrańcy otwarcie cieszą się z przychylności ich patrona. I tak wojsko Pana Moru rusza do boju z entuzjazmem karnawałowego korowodu, ich pancerze wymalowane są makabrycznymi kolorami, a kiedy zbliżają się do wroga niosąc mu śmiertelne dary, towarzyszy im charczący flegmą śmiech, który niesie się przez pole bitwy. Symbol Głównym symbolem Nurgla są połączone w kształt trójkąta trzy kule, niektórym uczonym przypominające krosty, pęcherze i inne symptomy choroby. Wybrańcy Nurgla często odkrywają, że znak ten wykwita na ich zaognionej skórze. Pozostałe symbole to muchy, macki, otwarte szczęki i kielichy z odrażającą zawartością. Święte kolory Nurgla to chorobliwe zielenie, żółcie i brązy. Wyznawcy przywdziewają brudne, pokryte wymiocinami szmaty lub podarte ubrania w barwach Nurgla, a przystrajają się gnijącymi kończynami, kawałkami ciała i czaszkami. Wyruszając w świat z błogosławieństwem bóstwa, często niosą przed sobą podarte sztandary. Zwierzęta poświęcone Nurglowi to muchy, robaki i padlinożerne kruki, ale tak naprawdę darzy on łaską wszystkie stworzenia, które pożywiają się zgniłym mięsem albo roznoszą zarazę. Zwierzęta, które dogorywają z powodu choroby, często składa się w ofierze i podrzuca do studni lub magazynów żywności, z których korzystają zdrowe społeczności. Zasięg kultu Czciciele Nurgla to głównie osoby chore i fanatycy dążący do zniszczenia świata. Zazwyczaj pochodzą z najniższych klas społecznych, które i tak żyją w brudzie i rozpaczy. Do Nurgla zwracają się uciskani, zapomniani oraz ci, którzy nie mają innego celu, a przy życiu trzyma ich tylko nadzieja na otrzymanie licznych błogosławieństw obiecywanych przez Władcę Much. Najczęściej wyznawcami Nurgla zostają ludzie, ale również Skaveni - stworzenia brudne i spaczone z samej swej natury uważają go za pokrewną duszę. Niektórzy szczuroludzie odrzucają nawet własny kult Rogatego Szczura, aby poświęcić się służbie Nurglowi, Bóstwo to przynosi wielką ulgę swoim wyznawcom, gdyż czyni ich częścią jednej wielkiej, choć niezdrowej, rodziny trędowatych i ofiar zarazy. Dla Mistrza Plag zdrowe istoty są niczym czyste płótno, które czeka na jego chorobliwy pędzel. Zaklęcia Czarodzieje i kapłani tego boga mogą używać wszystkich czarów Magii Prostej, Wojennej i Iluzyjnej. Oprócz tego wyznawcy Nurgla używają magii swego boga. Najczęściej czary te służą do wywołania zarazy, lub wywołania przyspieszonej choroby. thumb|211px|Wojownik Nurgla Błogosławieństwa Oprócz tego, że kapłani i wyznawcy, choć mogą się zarazić chorobami, te nie czynią im żadnej poważnej szkody. Wyjątkiem jest Zgnilizna Nurgla, która traktowana jest jako błogosławieństwo, a dla wyznawców, śmierć poprzez tą chorobę jest największym zaszczytem. Inne błogosławieństwa Nurgla, to zazwyczaj zmiany cielesne, i możliwość zarażania innych dotykiem, oddechem. Nurgle nie wymaga od czcicieli nic prócz tego, by roznosili po całym świecie śmierć i choroby. Oto jego nauki dla wyznawców: *Szukaj nowych oznak rozkładu, gdyż zesłane są jako błogosławieństwo od Ojczulka Nurgla. Nauczaj innych o hojności, z jaką Nurgle darzy swoją miłością. Nie skąp innym darów, jakie od niego otrzymałeś. *Szukaj wszędzie piękna, a gdy je znajdziesz, podziwiaj jego cudowność. *Udoskonalaj odnalezione piękno, udzielając mu błogosławieństwa Nurgla. *Lituj się nad tymi, którzy czczą Pana Zmian, gdyż nie znają oni prawdziwej istoty piękna. Nie wahaj się jednak podzielić z nimi tym, co posiadasz najcenniejszego, czyli twoją chorobą. Demony *Nurglęta *Siewcy Zarazy *Trutnie Plagi *Muchy Zgnilizny *Bestie Nurgla *Ropuchy Plagi *Wielcy Nieczyści Źródła *''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2-ga Edycja - Księga Spaczenia'' *''Warhammer Armie: Wojownicy Chaosu'' (8 Edycja) Kategoria:Nurgle Kategoria:Bogowie Chaosu